


Belle of My Balls

by yurImperial



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: But a con was probably always going to be a bad idea, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cosplay, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Frank's world is shattered, His friends just wanted to help anyway, Instant Regret, Multiple Partners, You Decide, double blowjob, free blowjobs, is that good or bad?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurImperial/pseuds/yurImperial
Summary: In which normie Frank finds out just what kind of degeneracy goes on at cons - and discovers a world-shattering secret about a certain Finnish witch who broke his heart.
Kudos: 7





	Belle of My Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this somewhere else and finally got around to uploading it.

Frank sighed wistfully, drawing groans from the three guys eating lunch with him on the roof.

"Come on, are you still moping about that witch?"

"She dumped you man, get over it."

"What you really need is a rebound to get her off your mind."

Frank leaned back and watched the clouds scudding by. Fluffy and pure white. His thoughts returned to her. "If I could just see her again..."

His friends passed around sympathetic looks before nodding one by one and continuing with the plan. 

"Look, Frank, we want you to come with us to this Night Fall convention nearby."

Frank's face soured. "That romance novel for chicks? Are you serious?"

"There's this girl who frequents them," one of the others jumped in, clearly excited. "Apparently she'll blow any guy who shows up in cosplay as this dumb werewolf character."

"We were gonna check it out, and we thought it would be good for you to come along, too. Get your mind off that girl with some easy action, you know?"

Frank considered it. Maybe he would feel better about Lotte if he just got his dick wet a little. "You sure you're not just secretly into that werewolf and vampire tripe?"

"No way, not a chance!" 

They all shared a chuckle at the very thought.

"All right," Frank said at length. "I'll go."

* * *

"Here it comes, Belle, open wide."

Arthur - the stranger cosplaying as him - pulled his cock out of Lotte's mouth and stroked it vigorously above her face. She stuck her tongue out, tilting her head back to catch the shower of white droplets that rained down. 

"Ah, fuck!"

There wasn't much of a stream to it, so it mostly spattered her glasses and forehead, but she licked her lips anyway and smiled as he let the next person in line take his place before her kneeling form. This one wore fangs and a black sequined cape that caught the dank bathroom light like a shimmery sunset.

"A vampire's okay too, right?" he said as he palmed the back of her head with one hand and unzipped his dress pants with the other.

"Hey, I was next!" another Arthur with a ripped shirt said as he shouldered the Edgar sideways. 

Lotte watched the battle for dominance with interest, their erect cocks swaying before her face as they tried to wrestle the other out of the way.

"Edgar an' Arthur'sh fightingh over meeehehe~" Her words slurred together like the saliva and semen coating her tongue as she grabbed both boys by the shaft and shoved them into her mouth at the same time. "Ahhhn~" 

"N-No homo," they quickly agreed as they accepted the double-blowjob. Lotte's cheek bulged out on one side, then the other, as the boys alternated thrusting across her mouth into the opposite cheek, each one holding one side of her head. She slurped and made happy sounds when warm fluid poured down the insides of her cheeks, gathering and mixing in the bottom of her mouth. But two and a half loads was a lot to hold on to at once, and as they pulled out, most of it followed, spilling down her chin and soaking the front of her dress.

Lotte glowed with joy as they both left on shaky legs muttering praises for the hottest Belle of the convention.

Frank stood watching this girl happily sucking off two guys at once and making a mess, struggling to accept what he was seeing. Cum and sweat made her skin shiny, white stains drizzled up and down her short gothic lolita dress and streaking her damp hair. There's no way this could be the Lotte he met at the ball, right? The girl who cowered shyly under the attention showered on her back then - nothing like the eager come-hither expression that was... looking right at him now. 

He jolted, realizing he was next. With a shove from one of his friends, he hesitantly approached the stall she sat in front of. This close, there was no mistaking those slender shoulders, that fair freckled skin, those enormous half-rimmed glasses, and that honey-blond hair - even if she was dressed like a dark Victorian heiress, her lusty eyes holding none of the purity and innocence that once drew him to her.

"You look familiar," she said, her words breaking Frank out of his thoughts more than the fact that she had started unbuttoning him on her own. That sweet, gentle voice, too, was the same as he remembered. "I think I've seen you before..."

Frank's heart, already hammering to pump every fluid ounce of blood through his cock, kicked into overdrive.

"...Arthur." She giggled at her own joke, then took him to the hilt, unaware that she was deepthroating someone she met not a few weeks ago. And with Lotte's throat squeezing him like he'd only imagined in his fantasies, he forgot as well - forgot his own identity, even.

In this moment, he was the werewolf Arthur face-fucking Belle in a men's bathroom at a Night Fall convention.

Without thinking, he got her up against the stall door, holding her head in place against it as he plunged into her throat. Her hands found their way to the seat of his pants and kept him from pulling out too far. His heart worried about banging her head too hard against the door while his head reasoned that the faster he went, the sooner it would be over. But his dick was really the one in control and all it cared about was coming deep in this cute Finnish whore’s throat.

Incredibly, the harder he gagged her, the more she seemed to revel in it. Moans and saliva bubbled up around the base of his cock as he thrust deep enough to feel the tight silk choker around her throat. Blood howled in his ears like the baying of wolves on those distasteful nights his father took him hunting by horseback. But this time, the feral thrill had its claws in him, and his own were wound deep in the blond locks of this poor girl.

He suddenly saw himself, fucking the brains out of a petite girl he towered over, cast in blood-red light. The stall door rattled with each savage thrust. She squeaked like a frightened rabbit each time he pounded her gag reflex. The front of his pants was slick with overflowing saliva. He knew he should stop before he went too far - had he already gone too far? - but his thoughts were hazy and his body wouldn't respond to any command that wasn't fuck, fuck, FUCK! His body wanted this, needed it.

HE wanted it, needed it!

As a seething orgasm burst from deep in his balls, Frank grabbed Lotte's head roughly and pinned her hard against the door. He growled, exploding deep in the constricting wetness of her throat. She gulped it down as fast as she could - too fast, resulting in a wet hiccup. As Frank panted and twitched between her larynx and esophagus, he watched his seed leak from her left nostril, slowly crawling down the curve of her upper lip to pool in the dimpled corner of her mouth. Red-faced and trembling, her eyes fluttered in a suggestive rhythm. That was when he looked down and noticed the furtive movements beneath her skirt. This was the Lotte he loved, had defiled.

Oh, how he had loved defiling her.

Horrified, Frank slipped wetly out of her mouth, finally soft enough to escape the grip of her clamping muscles. He looked her over one last time. The cosplay dress now clung to her thin chest like a wet t-shirt, practically steaming from the heat of its saturated fluids. Her hair was mussed from being grabbed by the handful and wrenched. The cum of ten-plus men slithered down her features. These lewd fluids painted her face more beautifully than anything on Van Gogh's palette. Frank committed every last detail to memory.

Then he fled like a wounded beast without even stopping to zip up.


End file.
